


What Can I Do?

by Midgard_writer



Series: Bill and Ted's Incredible Love [1]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer
Summary: Bill finds himself in a predicament when Ted has been kicked out of his father's house. He hasn't been the same since and the Preston boy has been worried. Rufus knows what's going on, and after a trip back in time, Bill has a chance to change the lives of himself and others.





	1. Kicked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have gotten back into Bill and Ted. I decided to write a fic! I know quite a few people ship the duo and I couldn’t help but join along! This might also be a bigger story after this one and (in a way) this is an AU. In this story, Elizabeth and Joanna are bandmates and have known the duo since elementary school. I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!

SAN DIMAS- 1988

Studying chemistry hadn’t been as excellent as Bill had hoped it to be. Between the flashcards Missy proudly made and the books his father brought, the boy remembered why he chose not to study. And why music was going to be a better profession. He failed to remember the parts of the human cell or ‘The Father of Modern Medicine’. He could recall the path bands like Deep Purple and Led Zeppelin created; he soon, however, forget the ‘powerhouse’ of the cell and anything Mrs Boyce taught him. It was harder to study alone, that was for sure. 

Bill could feel a weight being pulled off of his shoulders as his bedroom door opened. He looked to Missy, who had already gotten her nightgown on. If Ted saw her, Bill was sure he’d never hear the end of it. 

“Hey, hun,” his step mom cooed,” How’s it hangin?”

“Not so good, Mis- uh, Step mom,” Bill sighed and sat his chin in his hand,” I guess this studying thing is a lot harder than it sounds.”

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” Missy reassured.

“I don’t know,” he shook his head,” Remembering the parts of the cell is pretty hard. Recalling what the shortened version of deoxyribonucleic acid is? Heinous!”

“Well, your father and I are proud of you,” she insisted,” I’m making cookies downstairs- why don’t I bring up a plate?”

Bill thanked his stepmom for her hospitality, and then went back to his studying. The woman bounced down the stairs with a smile on her face. She made her way towards the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. Unsure of who could be at her door (because her husband was up north for a business meeting) Missy grabbed her robe off of the couch and went to the door. 

Her face lit up with surprise when she saw Ted standing before her. The young man had just wiped his eyes, and a smile returned to his face. His hand rested back on the handle of the suitcase next to him. He was holding a duffle bag in the next. Missy showed confusion. 

“Hello, Ted,” she said,” What are you doing here? It’s almost ten o’clock!”

“Hello, Mrs Preston,” he greeted,” I hate to disturb you at this hour, but I had no place else to go. You see, my dad kicked me out of our house-”

“Oh, Ted, that’s awful!” Missy escorted him in, seeing Bill at the top of the steps,” Bill, dear, why don’t you help your friend bring his bags in. And Ted, you can stay as long as you need to.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

Bill was surprised to see his best friend coming up the stairs with him. Ted’s father had never thrown his oldest son out of the house- no matter what he did. No matter, for Bill was happy to have his best friend spending the next few nights. They went into the young man’s room, and Ted’s smile dropped. That didn’t happen often, but his best friend hadn’t thought much about it. He tossed himself back in the desk chair, smiling at Ted.

“Do not worry, Ted,” he said,” Tomorrow, we’re gonna convince your dad to let you back in your house.”

“Thanks, Bill,” Ted’s voice was quiet,” but this is worse than you think.”

“It can’t be that bad,” the Preston kid brought up as he leaned in the chair,” I mean, what could your dad have kicked you out for? Was your music too loud? Did you fail another test? Maybe it was because of-”

“Just drop it, Bill!”

Bill raised an eyebrow at his best friend. Ted didn’t sound angry, but frustration and sadness seeped in his voice. The Preston boy hadn’t heard Ted speak like that in a long time. In years, actually. The expression on the Logan’s son face became soft, and he looked down at his feet. 

“I’m sorry, dude,” he said in almost a whisper,” Look, can we forget about it? I don’t wanna think about my father. He’s an airhead who- nevermind.”

“You take the bed, dude,” Bill insisted,” I gotta study.”

“Thanks, man. Night.”

As Ted drifted off to sleep, Bill rested his head on the palms of his hands. What could have upset Ted so much about his father? True, Capt. Logan had never been the greatest parent. He was too strict on his oldest son and never gave him a break. They had never been on good terms, and as the night went on, as he began to fall asleep at the desk, Bill knew he needed to find out what was wrong. He hoped it would be soon. 

\--------  
Bill shredded awkwardly on his guitar. He was practicing alone, as Elizabeth and Joanna had been too busy shopping for new band gear and Ted; well, he just sat behind the camera. He hadn’t said much and just picked at the strings. If their bandmates were here, Bill would be sure that they could cheer Ted up. Alas, Bill was forced to face this situation alone. 

“When the girls come back,” the young blond said with a cheery voice,” We’ll have the best practice session. I heard they’re getting new amps and everything.”

“Cool,” the black haired boy was unenthusiastic. 

The young man thought for a second. He had to get his best friend out of this mood. He sat down before his friend, knowing what would cheer him up. 

“Do you wanna practice our guitar solos for El’s new song?” Bill asked.

“No thanks,” Ted sighed,” I’m not in the mood for practice.”

That set off alarms in the blond’s head. If his best bud didn’t want to practice, something was really wrong. In all honesty, Bill hated seeing Ted in this state. He had to cheer the dark haired boy up; but how? He couldn’t go to his parents, he couldn’t go to the girls and he certainly couldn’t go to Deacon for advice. Where would he go? He pondered for a second, before he snapped his fingers and set his guitar aside.

“I’m gonna go down to Circle K,” he said,” Do you need anything?

Ted shook his head, and Bill felt his heart ache. He opened the garage door and ran out, knowing where he could go. He had to make it fast in the hopes that Rufus would be there. He could fix the situation. When he approached the Circle K, he saw a phone booth and a man in a coat and sunglasses leaning against it. Bill felt a wave of relief as he ran up to the older man. He recognized the young man and gave a smile.

“Hey there, Bill,” he stopped,” Oh, where’s Ted?”

“Rufus, my dude,” Bill breathed out,” I have bad news. Ted’s dad kicked him out of the house and he’s more bummed out than ever. I just don’t understand what I can do- or why Mr. Logan would do such a bogus thing.”

Rufus knew this time was coming. He had been warned about it several times and there was no way of stopping it. He knew he could not simply tell Bill the reason for Capt. Logan’s behavior. The older man’s job seemed to be more and more difficult as the days went on. He knew Bill was full of questions that needed to be answered. And he could only do what he did best. 

“Bill, my boy,” he sighed,” There’s only one thing we can do to figure this out. But first, I need to go with me.”

“Back in time?” the blond asked and received a nod,” Sounds good to me! Anything to help my best friend.”

Rufus smiled and the two got into the booth. It already felt less crowded than the others times they traveled. The door shut and the older man put in the number ‘1977’. They went off, and the new adventure was beginning.


	2. 1977

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support the story's getting! I really hope you guys love it. Enjoy chapter 2!

1977-SAN DIMAS

Bill was the first to crawl out of the phone booth. He already knew they were home, but something was different. They were still in San Dimas (he recognized the heat immediately), but the phone booth stood beside a tall brick building. Bill was puzzled by their location, and waited until Rufus had been out before he asked questions. The older man adjusted his glasses and turned to his traveling companion. 

“Do you remember this place, Bill?” Rufus asked as they stood beside the building. 

“I’m guessing you mean other than San Dimas,” the blond looked up and around, then back to the traveler,” Not sure.”

“Come with me,” he sighed and waved his hand over. 

The two slunk towards an open window. The bushes hid them well from people who passed by, but Bill had to peak his head up to see what was inside. A classroom of about twenty kids sat together, all in wooden desks that were perfectly lined up. Girls in headbands and bright clothes sat patiently. One girl, with long brunette hair, whispered something into the ear of a girl with big blonde hair. 

“Hey, that’s Elizabeth and Jo!” Bill said rather loudly.

“Shh!” Rufus hushed,” Yes, those are your friends. But how about the kid next to Elizabeth?”

Bill peered closer at the boy next to her as the young lady turned her head to him. The little boy flashed a grin to his friend. The clothes looked flammable, and the bowl-cut was most uncool. He leaned in his chair and glanced at his desk. He was telling Elizabeth something, and little Joana (who overheard) laughed and covered her mouth. The present Bill glanced to Rufus.

“Am I supposed to know who that is?” he asked, knowing the obvious answer after the older man put his face in his hand.

“That’s you, Bill!” he explained,” this is when the three of you were in first grade. Surely you remember what happened in first grade.”

“Of course I-”

“Bill Preston!” 

“Yes ma’am?” present and past Bill asked.

Rufus immediately tugged the young man down. Ms Whittaker stood at the front, her arms crossed and staring at her young student. The older teacher was quite a monster, Present Bill could recall. He always saw her as a devil in disguise. There was something about her graying hair and pressed outfit that made her an easy pranking target. On that day, however, young Bill would save his pranking for someone more- deserving, to say the least. 

“Yes Ms Whittaker?” young Bill asked with a sly smirk. 

“I do not want to see a single prank out of you today. Because,” she then turned to the class with a smile on her face,” Today, class, we have a new student. He came all the way from New York to be here. Please welcome your new classmate, Theodore Logan.”

A little dark-haired boy walked in, giving a nervous smile to the crowd. Present Bill and Rufus glanced inside to see young Ted walk into the room. He looked so square, with an old fashioned haircut and clothes that had gone way out of style. His sneakers rubbed awkwardly on the floor, and his hands were behind his back. His expression was soft and Bill could feel something tug at his heart. After a few seconds of recognizing this feeling, he thought it must’ve been the burrito he’d eaten the night before. Ted made his way to the front, scared to look before him. 

“Why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself?” Ms Whittaker decided.

“I-I came from New York,” he started, slowly becoming comfortable” I have a little brother named Deacon. My dad’s a police chief and my mom’s a baker. And I love to rock!”

“Another one of those,” she mumbled, then brought her smile back,” Okay, dear, why don’t you sit next to Bill?”

She pointed to Bill, who waved to the young man. Present Bill slowly recalled the moment as the dark-haired kid made his way over to the blonde.

“This is an important moment,” Bill explained,” This leads to the moment Ted and I became best friends.”

“Precisely,” Rufus looked to the window,” Now pay closer attention.”

Ted walked past a larger brunette boy, who stuck his foot out. The new kid came tumbling towards Bill and Elizabeth. A few kids laughed, but the girls and the Preston boy looked down sympathetically. The Logan boy looked as if he was about to cry, until Bill and Jo helped him up. Present Bill gave a hard glare at the smug boy in front of his younger self.

“Steve!” he growled to Rufus,” he’s always been a trouble maker. He’s been bullying Ted, the girls and I ever since I can remember. He’s the most bogus dude I’ve ever-”

“I’d watch where you’re going, new kid,” Steve spat at Ted,” You remember who the king of San Dimas Elementary School is.”

“Who is it?” Ted whispered to Jo.

“It’s me, you idiot!” 

Present Bill could never forget what a jerk Steve was. The way he bullied Ted was unforgivable, but he knew what was coming to Steve. Past Bill glared at the kid in front of Ted. He smirked at the new kid, and reached into his desk.

“Thanks for helping me out,” the Logan kid whispered to the Preston boy.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bill reassured,” that Steve is a real jerk. He’s always picking on new kids. What do you say we mess with him?”

“Wouldn’t we get in trouble?” 

“Not if we do it right. Girls, you in?”

Both Jo and El nodded. Ted was one to jump on board, a smile on his face. Ms Whittaker had her back turned to the group of students. Elizabeth was on watch for the teacher. She looked to her right and nodded to Bill. He pulld a fake rubber snake out of his desk Ted, while Jo’s job was watching Steve in front of Preston. The giant was asleep, snoring softly after the incident. Ted and Bill slunk over to the desk, with the others watching. The blond boy held up the red snake and looked to their new friend. 

“Would you like to do the honors?” he asked. 

“Really?”

“Of course! It’s tradition for a new friend to set the prank in motion.”

Feeling honored, Ted smiled and placed the snake behind an important book. Afterwards, they slunked back to their desks and high-fived. As they quietly talked, Present Bill and Rufus sat back down in the bushes. 

“The start of your friendship began in that very classroom,” the older man said. 

“Yeah, I know,” Bill sighed,” We learned a lot about each other that day, especially our love of music. The girls kept telling Ted that he was gonna get along well with me. That week, after school, I met Ted’s parents. Mrs. Logan was really nice and she was inviting of all of us. But Captain Logan- gosh, he hated me. He thought I was some delinquent with a bad taste in hair and music. I can see one side of that.”

“He thought you were a trouble maker.”

“Exactly,” Bill nodded, a sudden wave of guilt filling over him,” Was I the reason Ted got kicked out of his house?”

“No, no,” Rufus shook his head,” You may have been his best friend, but you weren’t the reason for the captain’s actions and behaviors-” in which they were interrupted by Steve’s scream,” Well, maybe just a little. Come on, it’s time for our next stop.”

Bill slowly made his way into the phone booth. He looked into the window one last time, and saw the two laughing, with Steve shaking his fist at both. Man, those were the days.


	3. 1982

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? I hope you guys enjoy both! We’re halfway to the end, but be on the lookout for my upcoming B&T fic!

1982- SAN DIMAS; TED’S HOUSE

The telephone booth landed in a matter of seconds. Bill stepped outside and was relieved at the familiar sight. He could finally figure out what was going on with Ted! He went to run to the front door, but Rufus pulled him back. The blond fell back and into the side of the phone booth. If he said it was the first time he smacked his head in the time travel device, he would’ve been lying. After he regained composure, Bill glared at the time traveler with confusion. 

“Why did you do that?” he asked.

“This isn’t 1988,” Rufus brought up,” the four of you were just starting middle school. This is the day you all decided to start your band.”

Bill’s eyes lit up as he recalled the day. He couldn’t believe it had been so long since Wild Stallyns started up. From the phone booth, the two watched four kids coming up the sidewalk. It was the band in their younger days, with the early 80s fashion that they’d swore they’d stand by. They looked tired and down to their wits. Bill knew why.

“This was the time Mom and Dad were going through a divorce,” Bill explained,” It was a rough time, especially when we were starting middle school. Jo and I had bombed our math tests and Elizabeth had been having way too much homework. But Ted? He was just trying to make us laugh. He’s good at that.”

“Making you laugh?” Rufus asked.

“Keeping an excellent vibe. He’s always been positive and putting his best foot forward. Even if he doesn’t understand a situation. That’s why it was a real bummer to see him in such a sad state.”

Rufus nodded understandably. He knew he was getting to the young dude beside him.

“How to I get an F- on a test?” Middle School Bill questioned to his group.

The girls shrugged. Jo had been helping Elizabeth carry books as they approached the door. Ted held his books, along with Bill’s, a smile on his face. He was humming a rock song that the Present Bill couldn’t currently remember. Ted rang his doorbell and turned to his tired friends. 

“Come on guys- cheer up!” he insisted,” School’s over for the day. Besides, we could be going to a boring job like my dad.”

“Your dad’s a cop, Ted,” Elizabeth brought up with a yawn.

“Oh right. Well, Mom said she’d have a batch of cookies waiting for us when we got home. That always relaxes me after a hard day of classes.”

When the front door opened, the smell of cookies burst through the air. Bill watched and was tempted to go over and sneak a cookie. It had been a long time since he had tasted a baked good from Mrs. Logan. However, he stood back, waiting for all the events of that day to unfold. Michelle welcomed her son and his friends with open arms. Rufus caught sight of the short, dark-haired lady, and knew exactly who she was.

“You kids must’ve had a long day at school,” she said with a soft accent hinting in her words,” Oh, you all have so many books!”

“I’m afraid that’s a price we have to pay for being in middle school, Mrs Logan,” Bill sighed as he placed the books on the table.

“You poor dears,” a smile came to Michelle’s face,” I have just made a batch of peppermint cookies for all of you. I’ll go get them!”

While she was getting the baked goods, the kids were setting up their homework. Bill and Rufus looked through the nearby side window. Over the course of what seemed like an hour, the kids had been struggling and trying to figure out their homework. The girls tapped their pens furiously, young Bill bit the cap on his pen a little too hard. Ted had been trying to help each person, but he hadn’t been the brightest one of the group. Eventually, Jo tossed her pen down in annoyance.

“When will we ever use any of this?” She asked,” These theories and notes don’t make any sense.”

“I, for one, will not being using this in my future job,” young Bill brought up. 

Ted pondered for a moment, then snapped his fingers. The three looked over to him, as well as the two outside. Present Bill was already intrigued, a smile coming to his face as he listened.

“It doesn’t have to work for any of our jobs,” Ted explained,” We’ve always talked about going in the footsteps of our favorite bands. Well, why don’t we do just that?”

“Getting in the feet of Van Halen?” Bill asked.

“While that would be most excellent,” Ted agreed,” I mean forming a band. We can have a keyboard player, a drummer and two stellar guitarists. Our songs would bring peace and harmony to the world. We’d be the greatest rock band ever!”

While the kids were talking about the band, Present Bill sighed and a smile came to his face. Rufus noticed and couldn’t help but smile too. He could tell his companion was lost in thoughts- good ones, as far as he could tell. 

“That was the greatest idea Ted had ever had,” Bill explained,” he started this whole band thing. He didn’t have a name, or equipment, or how a band even worked, but he wanted to play music. He still does and he’s the best I’ve ever seen. Unfortunately-“

“No way.”

Ted froze as he looked up at his father. Capt. Logan had his arms crossed while looking at the four. His son felt intimidated by the way he looked. The disapproval in his father’s eyes made him slink down. Young Bill stepped close to Ted, in case something bad were to his best friend.

“Under my house,” he growled,” we have rules and that includes doing as I say. Ted, I will not allow you to waste your life trying to play music. Not only have you never practiced an instrument in your life, but you already lack behind in class.”

“I’m trying to up my grades,Dad,” he explained,” I really am-“

“And yet you fall behind,” Capt. Logan was sharp in his words,” I want you all to hit your books and study. If you can’t get your grades up by high school, you can kiss this lazy lifestyle goodbye. I would’ve sent you to military school years ago- but your mother disapproves. If you lack behind in school, Theodore, you will keep failing. So give up these dreams and get back to work!”

Bill watched through the window, and gave a death glare to his best friend’s dad. The man left the room sharply, and no one discussed the idea further. Ted had his head close to a book, shaking slightly from the yelling and stern words. Mrs Logan walked in and sat beside her son. She gently laid a hand on his back and looked to the other kids.

“Don’t listen to him,” she insisted,” he’s always been so uptight about your future. You know, he only wants what’s best for you.”

“But what if music is best for us?” Ted asked, still shaken.

“My father always told us to follow our dreams and what we believed in,” She went on,” Dears, if your dream to rock and roll, then rock on. Teddy, I just want you to be happy. That’s all I ask.”

Ted hugged his mom, the shaking stopping. She then brought up that their band needed a name. After a few suggestions, Michelle mentioned the name “Stallion”. And (after a few spelling configurations, the “Wild Stallyns” came to be. Rufus looked to Bill with surprise, and saw his expression.

“I didn’t know that’s where you got your name.”

“Mrs Logan said it would be the greatest rock band she ever heard,” Bill went on slowly, a sense of sadness coming about him,” that we’d all make her proud. That when she saw us out there, she would point and tell people that it was her son. We didn’t know she was sick. We just thought she was working a lot. Ted did, anyway. His dad was getting more uptight and his mom…”

Rufus bit his lip and looked in the window. He could tell their next stop would be a break in time. He turned back to the booth, and saw the slow movement of his companion.

“I think you already know where we’re going next.”


	4. 1985

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end of the story! But within the next two weeks, the bigger story will be released. Enjoy!

1985- SAN DIMAS; TED’S HOUSE

After they had left ‘82, Bill was convinced that Ted’s profession was the reason for getting kicked out. While it made sense, Rufus denied this claim. He knew much more than the young blond did. They soon made their way to the house and back where they stood before. And in there, beside the bushes and open window, Bill froze. Rufus glanced over at the young man sympathetically.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“This is kind of a difficult day,” Bill brought up,” and it’s just after three. And we’re at Ted’s- oh. You planned this.”

“Reliving this moment is going to give insight as to what happened back home. Present day, I mean. While you won’t understand now, you will when we- hide!”

“Why are we gonna understand if we hide?”

Rufus grabbed his traveling companion and pulled him aside. The two peered out as freshman Bill and Ted walked to the front door. They were laughing about something (but remembering that it was Ted being dared to get Missy’s number, Present Bill rolled his eyes) as they stood together. The black haired kid was desperately fumbling for his keys, red in the face as he tried to pull himself together. And both Bills couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Someone’s still shaky after a crazy day,” Freshman Bill laughed.

“Shut up, dude!” Ted said nervously,” You owe me- that chick thought I needed a babysitter. Most untriumphant.”

“We could invite her to a practice. We need more people to be exposed to the awesomeness that is our band.”

Both gave a sick air guitar before entering the house. Bill wanted to run and hide, knowing what was to happen next. In just a matter of seconds, the world would come crashing down on poor Ted. And, as much as he wanted to leave, the blond boy stood behind the bush and waited ever so quietly as the boys went into the living room, with Ted’s dad sitting on his recliner, motioning for his boy with a single finger. The two glanced at each other and walked over.

“Am I in trouble?” Ted nervously asked.

“No,” his father said,” Ted, I’ll just say it now- your mom is gone.”

“Where’s she gone to?’

It took Ted a second to understand the situation. The heart break on his face slowly took over. His eyes looked for an answer as to what was going on. Both Bills bit their lips and looked at the ground. Present Bill hated to recall the look on Ted’s face as he tried to hold in the tears. He always had to be strong in front of the captain, but a spout of news like this would break the dam. Behind the bush, Bill clenched his fists as he noticed his best friend’s face turning bright red. He knew what was coming next and he didn’t want to witness it all over again. But he would have to.

“When did she die?” he choked out, still stunned. 

“A little over an hour ago,” his detached father brought up.

“Dad- Sir, why didn’t you take me out of school for this?”

“Because you need classes, believe me. Having your mother die is no excuse for you to miss-”

“You knew she was sick!” he spat out, Bill never seeing him so angry,”We knew! She was dying and all I wanted to do was see her one last time. Why wouldn’t you let me see her? And you’re going to work after she...”

“That’s enough!” 

The man’s voice shook the room. All was silent, and no one could look one another in the eye. Capt. Logan quickly told his son to go to his room and for Bill to leave. Before he could get a word in, both boys were rushed in different directions. Rufus had been focused on the situation at hand, shaking his head. 

“I never imagined this would-” the time traveler saw that Bill had gone away,” Bill?”

He saw someone running towards the back. Rufus kept Bill’s name hushed as he made his way over. He understood that the young man was upset, but he couldn’t go about altering history. Before he turned the corner, he saw the Preston boy hiding in the nearby bushes. With confusion, he followed the young man down. 

“What are you doing?” he asked and became hushed by Bill.

He pointed up and they watched the scene play out. Young Bill tapped on the bedroom window. Ted became startled and looked over at his best friend. He came to the window and took the latch off. When he raised it, the two were face to face, blushing for a second then Ted breaking down in tears. 

“Shh, dude,” Young Bill whispered as he stepped in, the two sitting on the bed and him holding Ted in his arms,” It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay, buddy.”

“She’s gone, Bill,” he whispered shakily,” I lost her. We lost her. What am I gonna do without her? My mom supported us. She wasn’t like my dad. I don’t want her to be gone. I love-”

He paused, then looked down at his feet. The tears dribbled down his cheek. He had to keep quiet. This wasn’t the time or place to be telling how he felt. Not even when he was in his best friend’s arms, taking in such a moment. Present Bill looked into the window, eyes on his fists. Rufus leaned on the windowsill.

“I never hated a man more than I did on this day,” he looked at Rufus,” The captain never cared for him. To be honest, I’ve seen him with Deacon more. Now, I like Ted’s little brother, but ignoring my best friend like that- uncool, dude. I just don’t understand how he could throw his own incredible son out like that.”

“Then I guess it’s time we figure out why.”

Rufus and Bill hopped up from where they were and went to the machine. Bill kept looking back every five seconds, his mind on Ted only as they sped off in a new direction. To find out the truth.


	5. 1988

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Please note there is a TW: Homophobia (from Ted's dad. I do apologize for having it in there.)

SAN DIMAS- 1988; A DAY EARLIER

The evening drew upon the town as the two men approached the familiar open window. Bill saw the captain in a chair, reading a newspaper. He looked engrossed in his readings. Perhaps they were too late and Ted was already gone. But when the blond boy saw his best friend coming in, the nerves rose. Ted looked terrified (to say the least). His hands were behind his back and his eyes darted everywhere. The Logan boy had been a terrible liar and, if he had something to say, he would shout it for the world. The reserved nature was completely throwing Bill off. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to find out,” Bill admitted.

“No, you’re ready,” Rufus argued,” but this is gonna take a good minute to process. So-” he nodded to the indoors.

“Uh, Dad, sir?” Ted piped up,” There’s something I’ve got to tell you. And it’s kind of important.”

Captain Logan nodded, but didn’t take his eyes off of his paper. This made Ted even more nervous as he stuttered through words that his best friend couldn’t piece together. The blond listened closer, heart pounding and sweat pouring down his forehead as he watched. What was he trying to say? A few thoughts ran here and there, but the truth hadn’t stuck in his head. Eventually, the older man let out an exasperated sigh, even as he read his paper.

“For God sakes, Ted!” he exclaimed,” Just spit it out. I don’t have all day.”

“Dad...I’m gay.”

Bill would’ve fallen into the room if Rufus didn’t pull him back. His best friend, the one he was closest to for most of his life, had been gay? The blond heard the sound of a paper being thrown down. He looked through the window and saw that the captain now stood. Ted was shaking, his hands at his sides and eyes full of fear. Ted was afraid and, if Bill could, he would run to his best friend and keep him safe. But all he could do was stand in the thick bushes and watch these events unfold. 

“What did you say to me?” Capt. Logan asked.

“I’m gay, Dad,” Ted’s voice quivered,” I like guys…”

“I know what that means,” the older man’s thundering voice came into play,” I just can’t believe that the son, that I raised for years, would turn out to be...so disgusting. I mean, I hate your friends and I hate your profession choice and I hate that the fact that you remind me of your mother everyday. But finding out that you would rather marry a man than be normal?”

“Dad, you don’t understand…”

“No, I don’t. I don’t understand why you keep calling me Dad and I don’t understand why you would waste your life like this. Your mother would be so disappointed in you. I can’t imagine what man would make you want to live this life of;Don’t tell me you’ve fallen in love with your best friend.”

Ted was quiet for a moment; and so was Bill. A lightbulb went off in his head, and all of his thoughts formed into one. This was why Rufus brought him back to such key points. Everything made sense now. All of those years together were coming together. All of those feelings Bill tossed aside were finally jumping into the mixing pot. But Captain Logan- he wasn’t impressed. 

“You have ten minutes to pack your bags and leave,” he said.

“But Dad,” Deacon stood from behind the doorway,” Where is he gonna go?”

“Don’t worry, son,” Capt. Logan sighed,” You won’t have to see this...homosexual ever again.”

In tears, Ted ran to his room and slammed the door. After a few minutes, he had his suitcase and duffle bag. He looked to his little brother and ruffled his hair.

“Continue to be excellent, Deacon.”

“Out.” Capt. Logan said with a simple point to the door.

While Ted left, tears dripping down his face, Bill just wanted to reach for his best friend. The friend that mattered so much. The friend that he spent years practicing and bringing peace with. The friend...the greatest friend he couldn’t live without. Bill looked to Rufus, who had lowered his glasses to take a good look at Bill. 

“Now I suppose you understand why we went to all of those places,” the time traveler mentioned.

“Yes, Rufus,” Bill nodded,”I just have one question; What can I do?”

“It’s all a matter of how you feel, my boy,” Rufus explained,” What’s in your heart is gonna change the course of history. Of course, I know the outcome- but it all depends on how you feel. So, how do you feel about Ted?”

SAN DIMAS- PRESENT DAY; BILL’S HOUSE

Ted continued to pick at the strings of his guitar. He hated this feeling and wish he could express to Bill what he felt. However, the time and place still hadn’t been right. Until he heard Bill calling his name. He looked up as his best friend, tears stained his cheeks. The blond stood before the dark-haired boy, both taking a minute to compose themselves. Bill took a second to breathe, and process what he was going to say. 

“Ted,” he breathed,” Rufus and I went back in time. We...we went to us meeting, and us creating our band and the day...the day your mom died. And we went to yesterday, and we saw why you got kicked out of your house.”

“Bill!” he exclaimed, embarrassment and anger on his blushing face,” Why would spy on me, bro? Totally bogus-”

“-And I realized that I’m in love with you!”

It felt weird to say out loud, but Bill felt like a curse had been lifted. He didn’t even notice his hands had been on Ted’s arms. Both were shaking slightly and the only one in their sights was each other. Bill’s hand caressed Ted’s cheek, the tears streaming down the dark-haired boy’s cheek. He smiled at his best friend, leaning into the touch. 

“I can’t believe it took this long to find out that I love you,” he whispered,” All those times we were together went over my head. Then again, a lot of things go over our heads. I love so much about you. The way your eyes light up during a sick guitar rift. The way we used to listen to Eddie Van Halen late at night. How, no matter what I do, you’re always making me feel like a whole new person. Ted...when you enter a room, love comes walkin’ in.”

Ted laughed and looked into the eyes of Bill. The light in his life. With a quick move, the boys held each other and kissed. The warmth surrounded the two as they pulled away, nose-to-nose and smiles bright. Ted had been crying, and his best friend (and now love of his life) rubbed his thumbs across the crying boy’s cheeks. 

“Don’t cry, Teddy Bear,” he whispered,” Hey! I already have a nickname! No matter what, I’m gonna stay with you, okay?”

“Thank you, Billy,” Ted whispered hoarsely.

“If you boys are going to kiss,” Missy giggled,” Can you keep the garage door closed? I know if my hubby and I want some private time, we like all doors closed.”

Giggling, Ted shut the garage door before giving into another kiss. Rufus smiled from his phone book and went back to the future, knowing his work was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Before I write my next B&T fic, I wanted to give the description idea for the new story: Two years after WCID?; The Morton family is a notorious future dynasty. After their recent knockdown of an orphanage, in the Utopia’s worst city, Rufus knows he must call upon his triumphant dudes to help. If they can save San Dimas in the 90s, Bill and Ted can save other towns from a future of grief. They can even focus on their future they’ll create.


End file.
